


The List

by Mice



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a little list</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> For afg1 as a reward for her participation in the Mice Remixathon.

He had a little list. Not of the "none of 'em be missed" sort, though he had one of those too. Okay, in all honesty, he had several of those. No, this list had been painstakingly collated, annotated, and otherwise correlated regarding the behaviors and preferences of one Carson Beckett, MD.

Things that made him happy. Things that annoyed him. Things that caused him to smile at Rodney on a regular basis. Things that made him shout and threaten a stint in the isolation ward.

Coffee. That usually resulted in a pleasant "thank you, Rodney." Tea worked a little better, garnering a smile along with the thank you. If it was really early in the morning and the tea had just the right amount of milk and sugar in it he might even get a dimple with the smile, and a twinkle in Carson's eyes.

Offers of dinner were usually accompanied by a smile and enthusiastic agreement. It often got some good conversation, too, but that wasn't exactly what Rodney was after.

No, Rodney's goal was the seduction and bedding of his prey. Unfortunately, he hadn't the first clue how to go about it. Nothing he tried seemed to work. He wasn't sure if Carson was straight or just oblivious. The idea that he might be going about it wrong simply wasn't conceivable. He was far too thorough for that. He'd marked off "walk along the west pier at sunset" just last night as another dismal failure. Carson had been delighted, but no nookie had been forthcoming. Carson hadn't even taken his hand despite the fact that everyone seemed to agree the man was the sappy romantic type.

He knew Carson liked fishing, but that was so not happening. There were a lot of reasons for it. He scribbled down his thoughts on his tablet.

 _1\. Fish. Ugh.  
2\. Baiting hooks. Double ugh.  
3\. Sitting for hours outside.  
(a) Silence. For hours. While staring at Carson. While not touching Carson.  
(b) Bugs. Allergies no fun.  
(c) Grass. See bugs.  
(d) Have I mentioned silence?  
(e) Ultraviolet exposure. SPF 1000 not enough.  
(f) Discomfort involving sitting on rocks or the ground.  
(g) Could be working._

Yeah. Fishing was reserved for right after the failure of tackling Carson by the knees and screaming, "Please, Carson, fuck me, dammit!" That, of course, was completely undignified and so also off the list of things to consider.

Rodney sighed hopelessly as he thought about adding another item to the Fishing list. A soft chuckle behind him broke his concentration and he looked up, scrambling to blank out the screen.

Carson grinned at him, shaking his head. "Ah, Rodney. All you had to do was ask, you know."

After they kissed, Rodney erased the file.

~~pau~~


End file.
